Under the Moon
by RianSapphire9
Summary: Ginny gets saves by a mysterious stranger. It all begins under the moon.
1. NIGHT SAVIOR PART I

Under the Moon  
  
Chapter One  
  
A mysterious young man with a katana(japanese sword) strapped by his side walked down a dirt road. His long, black,leather jacket flowed with the gentle night brezee over his black shirt.He wore loose, black, leather pants tucked into black combat boots.His long jet black hair lay over his right shoulder in ponytail that reached to his heart. His cloudy azure eyes looked up to the half-moon in the sky.  
  
Not far down the road, a girl with long, bright, red, shoulder-lenth hair was walking in the opposite direction of the raven-haired young man. the sound of a rustling bush was heard. The girl stopped and looked at the trees and bushes to her right and left. She shrugged it off and continued walking.She heard another rustles in the bushes. She started to walk faster. She started to hear more rustles in the bushes. She begun to run. She could hear someone or something running in the bush near to her left. Then suddenly...  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vote!! Should the girl be attack by a vampire or a werewolf? 


	2. NIGHT SAVIOR PART II

Under the Moon  
  
Chapter Two: Night Savior part II  
  
Then suddenly...   
  
A little boy with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes jumped from out the bushes. "Did I startle you, miss?" he asked. "Only a bit." The girl answered. "It's bad to travel around here all alone. Vampires hang around this area. How we walk together till we get out of this forest?" said the boy. "Alright, let's go." The red-haired girl held out her hand to the little boy. The boy took her hand and they started to walk down the road. "My name's Virginia Weasley. What's your?" "My name is Pierce Banner." Virginia didn't see Pierce's eyes flash blood red as they continued down the road.  
  
The young man with the katana eyed a man kneeling down in the middle of the road. He ran over to the man. "Are you okay, sir?" the young man asked politely, holding onto the man's shoulder. "UHHHH!" groaned the man. The young gentleman jumped back. He pulled out his katana out of its sheath that at the side of his waist and held it in front of him. The man stood up. His face was rotting, one of his eyes was hanging out its socket. His neck looked like some wild animal bit a piece of his neck off. One of his arms hang down and his other arm reached out for the young male. "Oh great it a ghoul. I hate ghouls because where's there's one there's bound to be more." the young man said as he chopped the ghoul's head off. The ghoul's body turned to dust after its head got chopped off. The young man sniffed the air. "Smells like a few ghouls in the woods. That stupid bloodsucker, Pierce, and a human girl. Uh oh. He must be doing that innocent kid act again." The raven-haired youth ran quickly towards the girl's direction.  
  
Pierce's ears twitched when he heard the sound soft, quick footsteps running in his and Virginia's direction. He felt pain slice into his left arm (The arm that was holding Virginia's hand with.)as a black blur went his arm. Virginia screamed as she dropped half of his severed left arm. He look down at his left arm. He nearly fell down when blood sprayed out of his severed arm. He turned around and glared at the raven-haired youth in front of him. "Darkhaven." he growled. "It's nice to see you too, Pierce." Darkhaven drawled. Pierce picked up the other half of his left arm off the ground and placed it where his left arm that had been severed. His severed arm reconnected with the other half. "You forget Zachary, you seem to have forgotten, I have ghouls on my side." Pierce snapped his fingers. Thirty ghouls came from out of the woods."Kill him." Pierce commanded as he pointed at the taller boy. Zachary finished off the ghouls in fifteen seconds and somehow ended up next to Virginia. "That is one reason, why I don't like you, you damn blood sucker. How about you fight me in your true form?"challenged Zachary. "All right then, I'll make sure you will regret it." "Whatever." Pierce fell to his knees, holding on to his head, and screamed. His body seem to grow bigger and buffer. He lifted up his head, his looked fully blank until red irises staring at the redhead girl and Zachary. He looked like the combination of a bat and a human. "Well, Zachary. Let's get started." the half bat , half human looking creature known as Pierce replied in monster-like voice and his child-like voice. Zachary holds his katana in front of him and replied "Ready when you are." He ran towards Zachary and tried to punch him, only to blocked by Sliver Snake, Zachary's katana. Zachary kicked Pierce in the stomach. Blood was dripping from Pierce's stomach area. He tried to punch Zachary in the face, he(Zachary) dodged the blow quickly, but not quick enough, only to get a small scratch across his cheek. Out of the thin cut blood leaked down his cheek. He rubbed the blood off with the back of his palm. He charged at Pierce, then jumped in the air, and sliced off Pierce's whole left arm. Pierce let out a loud roar(and scream from his child-like voice). He ran to Virginia, grab her by the throat, and put her in front of him, using her as a shield. "You're pathetic, Pierce. You are nothing but a pathetic, pitiful,and useless imbecile of a vampire." "Shut up!" "You're a worthless coward." "Shut up!" Zachary jumped behind Pierce and sliced off Pierce's head. "Goodbye, old friend." he whispered as one lone tear fell down his face. Virginia nearly fell down from lack of air, but Zachary caught her before she fell to the ground. He picked her up like a small child and gently placed his lips over hers. Virginia could feel him trying to put air into her mouth.He took his lips away from hers because he had to breathe. "What is your name, miss?" he asked politely. "Virginia Weasley." she said before she fainted.   
  
"Miss Virginia, wake up. Where at your home now." Zachary said. Virginia's eyes opened slowly and looked at her home. Zachary placed her on her feet and helped her stay steady. "Something to remember me by." He said as a light blue rose with red tips appeared in his hand. "Thank you, uhh..." "Zachary or you can call me your knight in shining leather." Thank you, Zachary, my knight in shining leather." "Goodbye." Zachary said before walking away with hands in pockets, his jacket flowing behind him. He looked up at half-moon in the sky.  
----------------------------------------------  
Review please or I will have to let my muses, the chibi darkstalkers attack you with marshmellows.  
  
I'm kidding...or am I?(Got this from Cat in The Hat) 


End file.
